


Mirat at Deep Space Nine

by Noctumsolis



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Darmok, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctumsolis/pseuds/Noctumsolis
Summary: Mirat of Tama, Tama of many children. Endra on the plain. Endra of Teha, Teha of many shelves. Shima of Limbana, Limbana of many gems. Endra at Limbana. Shima’s chest broad, his eyes bright. Endra Temba. Endra and Shima at square, the square of Limbana. Limbana, her sky blue, her sky red, her sky blue again. Endra on the plain. Endra at Teha. Mirat at Deep Space Nine.





	Mirat at Deep Space Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a barely begun WIP.

"'Mirat of Tama, Tama of many children. Endra on the plain. Endra of Teha, Teha of many shelves. Shima of Limbana, Limbana of many gems. Endra at Limbana. Shima’s chest broad, his eyes bright. Endra Temba. Endra and Shima at square, the square of Limbana. Limbana, her sky blue, her sky red, her sky blue again. Endra on the plain. Endra at Teha. Mirat at Deep Space Nine.'

"'Ah-huh,' was pretty much all I could say to that. His documents were in order; his homeworld is unaligned so I let him through. Kind of think I might hear more about this one, though. End log."

With that Jos dropped his insignia into a dish by the door and went to change out of his uniform. A brief prayer to the Prophets might be in order; Mirat had seemed a bit vulnerable.

 

* * *

 

“Observational log, Security Chief Odo. We have a new visitor to the station who may be worth keeping an eye on. Tamarian, named Mirat according to the arrivals log. No apparent security threat or trouble at arrival but I noticed that he quickly found his way to the second level of the promenade and began _watching,_ ” Odo’s emphasis fell strongly on the last word.

“There’s nothing immediately threatening in his behaviour, no record of criminal activity and his world is unaligned albeit suspiciously enigmatic. He may merely be a sight seer,” Odo said sceptically and continued with rising chagrin, “but most don’t watch so attentively. Actually most of my deputies don’t watch as attentively as this visitor and that doesn’t sit well. End log.”


End file.
